Riley's Love
by Pinkey the Brain
Summary: Riley Poole falls in love. What happens next? Read and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**A Strange Encounter**

Lyndzi was peacefully eating at her favorite restaurant in downtown New York when she heard a vaguely familiar voice. She mulled over the possibilities of who it could or couldn't be. _Please, please don't be Ryan. No, that's not him. Hmmm..._ After thinking for a moment, it hit her. She was listening to the voice of Ben Gates. She hadn't heard from him in years. Not since the...accident. It was just chance that they happened to be dining at the same restaurant.

She started walking towards his voice, hoping desperately it was him. As she got closer she heard other voices. A man and a woman's voice. They must be the infamous Riley Poole and Abigail Chase who helped Ben steal the Declaration of Independence and find the Templar Treasure. She was shocked when she turned on the news one day to hear her Ben's name being mentioned. But, after finding out what he had done, all shock left. She knew Ben well enough to know when he was after something he wouldn't let anything get in the way. Even security guards and cameras, bad guys, and the FBI.

Voices cut into Lyndzi's thoughts. "Ben, Abi, please no PDA when I'm with you." Lyndzi laughed. _So, the rumor's of the "villains" in love is true._

"Come on Riley, it was just a kiss. It's not like we were making out or anything." That had to be Abigail Chase. Lyndzi decided she liked her humor.

"Yeah, Riley. I'm beginning to think you're jealous. I think we need to find you a girl." Lyndzi smiled as she heard the voice of her brother.

Lyndzi walked a little further til she felt she was at their booth. She stood there stupidly, until Abigail spoke up.

"Umm...miss, do we know you?" She sounded puzzled. Lyndzi didn't blame her.

"You don't, but Ben does," she said turning her head in the general direction of Abigail's voice.

Ben piped up. "I'm terribly sorry, ma'am, but I don't quite remember you."

Lyndzi was disappointed. She hadn't thought she changed that much in the five years. "Ben, it's me, Lyndzi. Remember? Lyndzi Lou?" she said using her childhood nickname.

Stating her name had the desired effect. She heard something fall on a plate and a gasp. "Lyndzi? Oh my god, how did you know who I was?" Ben asked her.

"I-I heard your voice Ben and I followed it."

Ben's voice suddenly turned from excited to worried. "Why isn't anyone here with you?"

Lyndzi pointed to the white cane in her hands. "I graduated, Ben! They deemed me to go as I please. I don't have to depend on anyone now."

"Lyndzi, I don't think they meant _live _in New York City when they said you could go anywhere. It would be extremely easy for someone to mug you."

She glared in the direction of his voice, "Ben, I'm not a little girl anymore. I can take care of myself."

"But, Lyndzi-what if-" but Ben was cut off by Abigail who was very confused.

"Ben, do you mind telling me and Riley who exactly this is?"

"Oh sorry, guys." He stood up and took Lyndzi's hand in his own. He motioned for his comrades to give him their hands. "Lyndzi, this is Riley Poole and Abigail Chase," as he introduced them he directed Lyndzi's small hand to their's for a handshake. "Riley, Abi, this is my sister, Lyndzi Gates."

**AN: I am going to give you a BIG hint. Lyndzi has something wrong with her. And I'll never know if you got it right unless...YOU REVIEW! YaY for reviews.**

**-Pinkey the Brain**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

**Shock!**

Riley Poole was sitting with Ben and Abi at his favorite restaurant. He was thinking about what Ben had just told him. Truth was Riley was jealous of Ben and Abi's love. He wished he could find someone special like that. He was broke out of his reverie when a woman came up to their table. She was short and petite, with long blonde hair. But what really blew Riley away were her eyes. She had beautiful, pale violet eyes. They were different...but captivating. Riley watched as Ben tried to figure out who the mysterious woman was. He laughed at the jealous expression on Abigail's face. It was truly priceless. He tuned into the conversation.

Mysterious purple-eyed woman was talking earnestly to Ben. "Ben, it's me, Lyndzi. Remember? Lyndzi Lou?"

Riley watched as shock and realization dawned on Ben's face. That was priceless face too. Ben's face turned extremely pale and he dropped his fork on his plate. "Lyndzi? Oh my god, how did you know who I was?"

He listened to the two of them talk like old friends. Riley wondered who she was. He shook her hand when Ben placed hers into his. He wondered why he did that. He quickly glanced at the white cane in her hands, then back at her eyes. It suddenly hit him that she was blind. But, he received another shock when Ben introduced her as Lyndzi Gates, his sister.

"Ben, you never told me that you had a sister," Abi said, her face filled with relief that it wasn't some ex-wife or something.

"Yeah, Ben," Riley said.

"Sorry, guys. It's just that we haven't seen each other for awhile."

Riley rolled his eyes at Ben, "Yeah, you'll have to spill it all later." Then he took Lyndzi's hand in his own. "Do you want to eat with us? We're almost done."

Lyndzi nodded at him. "I'll go back to my table and tell the waitress."

As soon as she left the table Riley and Abigail stared at Ben. "Explain. Now," Abigail said in a scary Exorcist-like voice. Abigail Chase could be very evil sounding when she wanted to.

Ben fidgeted for a moment then began speaking. "Lyndzi was born to my parents very, very late in life. I was 15 when she was born. We were very close. But, then we had an...accident. It left her blind and me practically unharmed. She's been living with her blindness for five years. She's 20 now." Ben looked depressed. Abi gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Riley groaned," My eyes! My virgin eyes are bleeding!"

The two lovebirds just rolled their eyes at Riley and laughed.

"Ben?"

"Yes, Abi-dear," Ben answered.

"Would you terribly mind if Lyndzi a week or so with us at our house? She'd be no bother. It'd be nice to have someone besides us and Riley. Please, please, please," she pouted.

Riley could tell that Ben was deciding between making Abi happy or not. "Well, I guess so."

"Thanks, Ben," Abi gushed.

"Are you sure you can handle her-well, being blind?" Ben asked the others.

"Ben, come on. We stole the Declaration. I think I can handle a blind chick," Riley said.

"She won't be a problem at all," Abigail assured Ben.

The trio quit talking when Lyndzi came back to their table. "The waitress is going to bring my food over in a sec."

They talked and ate for awhile, when Abigail asked if Lyndzi would like to stay at their house in Washington D.C. for awhile. They would fly in their private jet.

"I would like to-but only if it's okay with Ben," Lyndzi told them.

Ben reassured her it was fine with him. They finished eating and paid their seperate bills.

Lyndzi grabbed onto Ben's sleeve. "Um...Ben? Can we go by my apartment? I really need some clothes if I'm staying with you."

"Lyndzi, Abi and I have to go to a meeting. But, I'm sure Riley would be more than happy to. Right, Riley?" he asked, nudging Riley with his elbow.

Riley winced. "Yeah, I'd be...overjoyed," he said, sending Ben death glares.

"Bye, Lyndzi! Bye, Riley!" Abi shouted over her shoulder as she and Ben walked off.

Riley nervously kicked the ground. _Great, _he thought. _Ben has left me alone with his hot, blind sister. _

Lyndzi turned to him and put her hand on his arm. _Oh crap, this is going to be one looong night, _Riley thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Oopsie doopsies...I just realized I forgot to put the disclaimer in the others chapters. So here it is...I do NOT own National Treasure, only Lyndzi Gates.

Could someone tell me what a Mary Jane? is? I think that's what it's called. I have an idea of what it is but I'm not positive. Thanks!

**Chapter 3**

Conflict!

Lyndzi Gates was worried she had done someone offensive to Riley Poole. He hadn't said a word after asking her where she lived. _He's probably one of those jerks who won't acknowledge my existence because I'm blind, _she thought darkly.

She stopped walking, unable to stand the silence anymore. Riley had no choice but to stop, as she was holding onto his left arm. Lyndzi turned her head in his general direction. "Riley, I'm sorry if I did anything to offend you. But, I would appreciate it if you'd talk to me. If you're not talking to me because I'm blind, tell me. I can handle the truth."

It was several seconds before Riley replied, his voice hurt. "You think I'm not talking to you because you're blind?"

Lyndzi was shocked. "You mean, my blindness doesn't bother you? Most people treat me like a leper beacuse of it."

He squeezed her hand. "You being blind doesn't bother me at all."

She smiled at him. "Then, why were you _not _talking to me earlier?"

He coughed, "Well, I ...umm..."

"Out with it," she cried impatiently.

Riley sounded embarrassed when he finally spoke. "You make me nervous because...you're beautiful."

"You think I'm beautiful?" she asked increduously. _Who the hell is he kidding. I'm not beautiful. Ryan made sure to tell me that._

"Yeah, I do. But please don't tell Ben I said that."

She laughed.

**AN: I know it was crap, but please don't flame. I had the worst day at school. I'm a straight-A-student and got sent to the principal's office! AAH! I was pretty freaked out. If you have any ideas for my story, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE tell me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Roomies**

"Hey, Lyndzi, we're on Park Street," Riley said.

Lyndzi nodded, "Okay, my apartment is number 504. Press the buzzer. My roomie, Ellie, should be up there."

Riley pushed the old buzzer and heard a garbled voice. "Who is it?"

Lyndzi leaned towards the box. "Ellie, its Lyndzi and a…friend of mine."

Ellie let them in the door to the apartment opened. Lyndzi grabbed Riley's hand and dragged him towards the elevator. They rode up to the 18th floor then got off. There were two doors: behind one door you could hear "Bohemian Rhapsody" and the other had a large maintenance sign barely hanging from a rusty nail. Surprisingly Lyndzi led him to the second door.

"What's up with the sign," Riley asked, still not sure if Lyndzi knew where she was going.

Lyndzi knocked on the door and explained that Ellie wanted to keep her safe and thought the maintenance sign would throw off anyone who wanted to take advantage of her disability.

"Oh, I see."

The door suddenly swung open to reveal a tall African American. She was resting a large bowl full of brownie batter against her hip. She looked Riley over and asked, "Who _is_ he?"

"Ellie, this is my _friend_, Riley." Lyndzi's emphasis on the word friend didn't go by unnoticed by either of them.

Ellie shot Riley a dirty look. "He better stay your_ friend_, Lyndzi, and nothing more."

Lyndzi gave Ellie a playful shove into the apartment. "Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."

Ellie rolled her eyes at Lyndzi's back as they walked into the apartment.

Lyndzi turned around. "You did not just do that to me!"

"Do what?" Ellie asked innocently.

"You just rolled your eyes at me!"

"You got me, Lyndzi. Are you sure you're blind?" Ellie asked sarcastically.

Lyndzi just laughed and told Riley to wait in the living room while the girls packed for the trip. Ellie went off on Lyndzi asking why she was going on a trip with a guy she never met. Riley could hear Lyndzi explaining to Ellie as they went into her bedroom.

While the girls were off packing Riley sat down in a clear egg shaped chair. He looked around their apartment. It was painted purple with zebra throw pillows on all the chairs. One wall was covered with floor-to-ceiling windows. The kitchen was connected to the living room. There was a bar with four black leather stools. The kitchen was done in light green and chrome. The inside of the apartment was a far cry from what Riley expected; especially after seeing the maintenance sign.

Riley looked down at his $400 watch he got with his pathetic little ½ of the treasure money. _Crap, _he thought,_ our plane is going to leave in 30 minutes. I better go tell Lyndzi to speed up the packing._

Lyndzi and Ellie started to throw things into the suitcase without even noticing what they were. They had ten minutes left to pack.

"What does Riley look like, Ellie?" Lyndzi asked curiously. She had been wondering that ever since he said she looked beautiful.

"Well, he's a cutie-patootie," Ellie answered, narrowly dodging a pair of jeans Lyndzi threw to the suitcase. "He's got brown hair and dreamy eyes. Get this, Lyndzi. He wears those god-awful Converse you like to wear."

Lyndzi laughed, "Converse are not god-awful. I love them, they're so cute. Now that I'm thinking about it, can you put my black pair in the suitcase?"

Riley was just starting to get worried that they'd miss the plane when the girls came out of the bedroom. "Think you packed enough?" he asked, looking warily at the two large suitcases.

Lyndzi nodded. "I'm ready to go."

They left the apartment (after Ellie had threatened to castrate Riley if he didn't take care of Lyndzi) and took a cab to the airport. After getting searched at security, they ran to their plane. They barely made it on. Ben and Abigail were already waiting for them.

Abigail spoke up. "Lyndzi, you can sit by me for now. I'm sure you don't want to get bored by Ben and Riley. I'm much more entertaining than them."

As the plane started to take off, Lyndzi wondered what she had gotten herself into by accepting the invitation.


End file.
